In the Name of Music
by Gun toten Girly
Summary: -Collection of drabbles- A series of ten drabbles all related to InuYasha by random song choice. -Post Anime-


**In the Name of Music...**

* * *

**Authoress Note:** I totally, shamelessly, and undeniably stole this from my great friend, Elfpen. I've done this before, but I was contemplating which genre I should do this time before I decided to do it for _every _genre I've written thus far. InuYasha, Ranger's Apprentice, Twilight, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Artemis Fowl, Alex Rider (though they haven't been posted) are all going to be given the ten-drabble treatment at one point or another. I've already done one for Teen Titans, although I'm embarrassed by it.

Here are the rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Here we go again...

* * *

_1. Crash and Burn by Savage Garden_** (5:01)**

InuYasha gazed out at the landscape, taking in the flowing golden grass and the crisp, cool air. His hair ruffled and the slight whistle of the wind filled his ears. Sitting crosslegged on the crest of a hill, his face held a peaceful expression as he watched the children frolic in through the meadow, their screams of laughter like music to his ears. This was what he always wanted, he had to admit to himself. Being given complete and utter trust from villagers to watch their children, having complete confidence in his abilities. And while it was a little annoying to be babysitter, watching the children always calmed his mood.

He frowned, noticing one of the children falling. Rolling his eyes, he climbed to his feet and sauntered over to the child. Fat tears bubbled up in the boy's eyes. But as he saw the half-demon nearing, he stifled his pained sobs in favor of looking tough. If InuYasha could take it, he told himself, then so could he.

InuYasha saw this and sighed, his ears drooping as he was reminded of his own childhood. Reaching down a hand, he helped the child to his feet, and went back to his spot on the hill. His mood sorely downhearted at the new twist of events, he wasn't as eager to watch the children as he had been.

A sound to his left caught his attention. Snapping his head up, he saw the one person that would forever understand him, and smiled. Kagome smiled back and settled on the ground next to him, taking the hand of her husband and watching the children together.

She was always going to be there for him.

* * *

_2. Top of the World by The All-American Rejects_ **(3:23)**

Kagome threw her book as far as she could. She watched in satisfaction as the horrible torture device skid in the dirt and a few papers were bent and folded. She pulled her knees to her chest and massaged her temples. God she had a headache.

And she hated Chemistry.

With her eyes closed, she failed to notice the head that popped through the screen. Startled by the noise, the little fox demon had hastily made his way to where his surrogate mother was, worried if she had been hurt or not. Seeing her rubbing her head - some odd thing she did when her head hurt - Shippo frowned and hopped into the room. He stopped and, with a smile on his face, hurriedly went back outside without being noticed to pick some flowers for her.

Kagome's headache vanished as she saw Shippo thrust the bouquet of wildflowers in her face. She smiled and bundled the little boy in a big hug.

* * *

_3. Beep by The Pussycat Dolls_ **(3:50)**

Sango's eyebrow twitched as she watched yet another villager swagger his way towards her. His face was oily and pockmarked, his hair tied tightly into a topknot. He looked to be in his mid-thirties with some gray streaks at his temples.

With yet another polite rejection, she found another spot to practice with Kirara and Hiraikotsu. How she hated men, sometimes. Ever since she had hit adolescence, the boys in her village had seemed to take a liking to her. Whether it was because she was one of the only girls that slew demons or because of her _bountiful _assets, she didn't care. She was tired of it.

Believe it or not, meeting Miroku had been somewhat of a relief. No matter how annoying the gropes or suggestive comments were, at least she knew where she stood with him.

After about a half hour of a brutal workout, she saw a little group off to her right. Glancing over once her giant boomerang was once again in her hands, she sighed as she noticed the majority of them were of the male category.

_Here we go again_, she thought miserably. Later in the week, she would wonder why most of the men would avoid her, and why Miroku seemed to be constantly attached to her side.

* * *

_3. Sign Me Up by Ne-Yo_ **(3:27)**

The scent in the air was intoxicating, causing his eyes to roll and a smile to spread across his face. With an excited growl, he sprung to his feet and vanished into the surrounding forest. Startled yelps and shouts echoed behind him, but nobody gave chase. They all could smell the scent. They all knew why he was leaving.

His woman was near. And by all means, he was going to make sure she was okay and hadn't been tainted in the least. And, as long as he was being honest, he wanted to irritate dog-crap just a little.

Koga knew his twin tornadoes would alert them. His blood started to boil at the thought of a battle. His fanged teeth glinted in the harsh sunlight, and suddenly he was before the group he desired to see. Snarls and taunts rose from the half-demon, but he ignored them mostly.

Kagome would always come first. After assuring that, yes, he was in love with her and, yes, one day they were to be mated, he turned to InuYasha and snarled just as savagely back.

This never got old.

* * *

_4. Bye Bye by Mariah Carey _**(4:27)**

Sad smiles were on their faces. InuYasha noticed it immediately as he walked through the front door, nodding to the halfhearted greetings and searching for Kagome. Would she have a sad smile on her face, too? What was going on? The silence was nearly stifling, and he flew upstairs to find his object of desire.

Finding it empty, he was about to go look for her at that 'skool' place, when Mama Higurashi found him.

"She's not home," she murmured, her eyes just a little foggy. "She's still at school. She should be home in about an hour."

Fed up, the half-demon narrowed his eyes at the usually happy-woman and bit out, "What's wrong with every one? Why's everybody so sad and _quiet_?"

The woman shook her head sadly and went back downstairs. Feeling a little guilty at his snarky attitude - for it looked to be a very touchy subject with everybody - he made his way back downstairs and sat next to a scarily quiet Sota. After a minute or two, the little boy spoke.

"It's the anniversary of Dad's death." He muttered. "I heard what you said upstairs. That's why everyone's sad today." Suddenly attacked with a glare, InuYasha reared back at the sudden hostility as guilt ebbed at him more. Kagome's dad's death?

"We were planning on visiting his gravesite tomorrow." The little boy's voice wavered dangerously and InuYasha sympathized with him. He understood why the boy stayed home from 'skool' and why Kagome chose to go.

InuYasha sat for a moment, his ears drooping, before he answered. "I guess we can wait another day."

* * *

_5. I Can Go the Distance from Disney's Hercules Sountrack_ **(3:13)**

An eighteen-year-old man stepped out from his house. Looking back, a nostalgic look crossed his face. Guilt and longing coated his features. Before he could change his mind, he hurriedly began to walk away. It was early morning. Nobody should be awake.

Taking great care, he made sure that his staff didn't jingle or make any noise. He refused to look back as he continued to walk. He needed to do this. He needed to change his own future. He needed to avenge his grandfather and father's deaths.

But more than anything, he _wanted_ to kill Naraku. Looking at his beaded hand, Miroku's face was schooled into perfect determination.

And he was going to.

* * *

_7. When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down_ **(4:21)**

Nobody stopped to think that her smiles were fake.

That her happiness was actually for their sake, and not for her's.

They would never have guessed she cried deeply at night. While her sobs were not audible, it was the silent, neverending tears that truly spoke from the heart.

Fifty miles away, a young man rubbed his forehead. His fingernails were growing again. He'd need to cut them in the morning. Glancing at his dresser, he saw the many pictures that lined the mirror. Some of them were old, torn and yellowed at the edges, while some were new. Each of them held somebody of importance in his heart. He grinned as the only framed picture caught his attention. Remembering that he had more than just a job, he closed the lid of his laptop and slid into bed with his lovely wife. Having no idea that, at that moment, fifty miles away, his mate's younger self was climbing through a portal to be with him.

His wife knew, however, and a single tear trailed down her face as she remembered the pain all those years ago.

_But_, she thought, rubbing her hand against cheek, _InuYasha was worth it_.

* * *

_8. Hey Soul Sister by Train _**(3:36)**

He grinned from behind his hand as he watched her struggle. Her face was steadily growing redder as she tried to explain the mysteries of her world to their friends. The looks on their faces gave way to confusion and he couldn't blame them. She was never good at explaining anything.

He cleared his throat. "You can't really explain it unless you've been there." There. Done. He saved her from embarrassment.

Kagome cast him a grateful look before declaring loudly that she would take pictures of the automobiles from her time and show them. He shook his head, a small, whimsical smile on his face as he watched her the rest of the night. The way she fidgeted, her reactions to what Sango or Miroku or Shippo said, how she held herself, the routine of getting ready for bed... He knew her inside and out.

And loved it.

* * *

_9. Fearless by Taylor Swift_ **(4:03)**

"_BACKLASH WAVE!"_

Squeaking and hiding behind a boulder, Shippo gazed at the spectacle before them. Naraku's puppet crumbled to dust instantly under Tetsusaiga's wrath. The little fox demon, despite his better judgment, knew his eyes were currently giving way to the awe he felt. No matter how much he denied it, he knew, deep down inside, that InuYasha would forever be his idol.

As the years grew on, and Naraku was defeated by their little group, Shippo realized that it wasn't brute strength that kept InuYasha going. It wasn't his sword's sheer power or the prospect of becoming a full-demon that drove him onwards. It was Kagome and the love he felt for her.

It was this realization that made it bearable to break away from the village. He wanted to be powerful, too. He wanted to find that person he wanted to protect and love, too, just like InuYasha.

He wanted to be fearless.

* * *

_10. All I Want For Christmas is You by My Chemical Romance_ **(3:45)**

It was inevitable that InuYasha would force her to come to the Feudal Era during the Christmas season. And while her family did not believe in the Western ideals, they did exchange gifts with one another. After a hefty and loud argument with him, Kagome not only managed to weasel another day in the modern-era with her family, but convinced him to stay as well.

His shock and stuttering was well worth it as she handed him the gift she bought him. After another debate on whether or not he should take the present, the half-demon raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a medium-sized book with a rather boring coverpage. Setting the cardboard box it had been put in, he looked confusedly up at the girl.

"What is this?"

Kagome smiled, looking away in embarrassment as she answered. "When you told me your mother's name, I looked it up. Turns out, she was a famous princess and was of extremely high class." She stubbornly kept her eyes from looking up at him. "I found that book on your human family, and, well..."

She never expected the surprising hug, or the small smile and thank you. She sighed and looked after the half-demon with longing in her eyes. How she wished he looked at her more often like that.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Complete and utter garbage. I was _not_ expecting those songs to come on, damn it!

-GtG


End file.
